The Wizard of Oz
by evabonilla2001198
Summary: When a tornado rips through Reefside, Kira and her dog, Toto, are whisked away in their house to the magical land of Oz. They follow the Yellow Brick Road toward the Emerald City to meet the Wizard, and en route they meet a Scarecrow that needs a brain, a Tin Man missing a heart, and a Cowardly Lion who wants courage.
1. The Wizard of Oz Casting Characters

The Wizard of Oz Casting Characters

Staring

Kira Ford as Dorothy Gale

Tommy Oliver as Professor Marvel/The Wizard of Oz

Conner Mcknight as "Hunk" / Scarecrow

Trent Mercer Fernandez as "Hickory" / The Tin Man

Ethan James as "Zeke" / The Cowardly Lion

Hayley Ziktor as Glinda The Good Witch Of The North

Principal Randall / Elsa as Miss Almirante Gulch / The Wicked Witch of The West

Kimberly Hart as Auntie Em

Jason Lee Scott as Uncle Henry


	2. Chapter 1

In Reefside (tinted in sepia tone) A Teenage girl who is wearing a light blue dress gingham over her white shirt, two braided pigtails and black shoes. This is Kira Ford running down the country road with her small brown terrier dog Toto.

Kira: (Worried) She isn't coming yet, Toto. Did she hurt you? She tried to didn't she? Come on, we'll go tell Uncle Jason and Aunt Kim. Come on Toto.

She rushes home to tell her Uncle Jason and Aunt Kim. But they're concerned about the broken incubator and they're counting the chicks. Kira flings the gate open.

Kira: (Running up to Kimberly) Aunt Kim! Aunt Kim! Just listen what Principal Randall did to Toto.

Kimberly: (Not listening to Kira), please we're trying to count.

Kira: (Protesting) Oh, but Aunt Kim she hit him.

Jason: Don't bother us, honey. This old incubators gone bad and we're likely to lose some of our chicks.

Kira: (Sees the chick, concerned and picks it up) Oh, the poor little things. (Gets back on subject) Oh, but Aunt Kim. Principal Randall hit Toto right over with the back of a rake. Just because he gets in her garden, he chases her nasty old cat away.

Kimberly: (Continues counting) Seventy, Kira please!

Kira: Oh, but he doesn't do it every day. Just once or twice a week. He can't catch her old cat anyway. And now she's gonna get the sheriff.

Kimberly: Kira, Kira, we're busy.

Kira: (Understands and walks away) Oh, all right.

The farm workers are fixing a wagon in the farmyard.

Conner: How's she coming? Take it easy. (Hurts his finger) Ow! You got my finger!

Ethan: Why don't you get your finger out of the way?

Conner: There you are, right on my finger.

Ethan: It's a lucky thing it wasn't in your head.

Kira: Ethan, what am I going to do about Principal Randall? Just because he chases her old cat.

Ethan: Listen Kira, I got them hogs to get in.

Conner: Now look it Kira, you ain't using your head about Principal Randall, You'd think you didn't have any brains at all.

Kira: I have so got brains.

Conner: Well, why don't you use them? When you come home don't by Principal Randall's place. Then Toto won't get in her garden, and you won't get in no trouble see?

Kira: Oh, Conner, you just won't listen that's all.

Conner: Well, your head ain't made of straw you know. (Hurts his finger again, while hammering.)

Ethan: (Herding the pigs into the enclosure) Say, get in there before I make a dime bank out of you. (To Kira) Listen, kid are gonna let that old Randall heifer try and buffalo you? She ain't nothing to be afraid of. Have a little courage, thats all.

Kira: (Walking on the pig-pen fence top) I'm not afraid of her.

Ethan: Well, the next time she squawks, walk right up to her and spit her in the eye. That's what I'd do.

(Kira falls into the pig sty. This causes Ethan help Kira out before she gets trampled.

Kira: (Scared) Oh! Ethan! Help! Help me, Ethan! Get me out of here! (Picks up Kira and carries her out of the pig sty. Conner and Trent are concerned about what happened to Kira.)

Trent: Are you all right, Kira?

Kira: Yes, I'm all right. Oh, I fell in, and Ethan. Why, Ethan you're just as scared as I am.

Conner: (Jokingly) What's the matter? You're gonna let a little old pig make a coward out of you? (Chuckling)

Trent: Look at you, Ethan.

Kimberly: Trent, whats all this jabber-wapping where there's work to be done? I know three shiftless farm hands that'll be out of the job, before they know it.

Trent: Well, Kira was walking along-

Kimberly: I saw you tinkering with that contraption Trent. Now you and Conner get back to that wagon.

Trent: All right, Mrs Hart. But someday, they're gonna react a statue to me in this town.

Kimberly: Well, don't start posing for it now. (Conner laughs and Kimberly gives them fresh baked crullers) Here, here, can't work on an empty stomach, have some crullers.

Conner: (Takes a cruller) Gosh, Mrs Hart.

Trent: (Takes one as well) Thanks. (They walk back to the wagon)

Kimberly: Just fried.

Ethan: You see, Kira toppled into-

Kimberly: It's no place for Kira around a pigsty! Now you go feed those hogs before they worry themselves into anemia!

Ethan: (Gets up and Nodding his head) Yes, ma'am. (Goes back to the pigsty)

Kira: (Takes the cruller) Aunt Kim really, you know what Principal Randall said she was going to do to Toto? She said she'd-

Kimberly: (Sternly) Now, Dorothy dear stop even imagining things. You always get yourself into a fret over nothing. Now you just help us out today and find yourself a place where you won't get into any trouble. (Walking away)

Kira: (To herself) Someplace where there isn't any trouble. (To Toto) Do you suppose there is such a place, Toto? There must be. It's not a place you can get to by a boat or a train. It's far, far away. Behind the moon... Beyond the rain. (Begins singing) Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high There's a land that I've heard of, once in a lullaby Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue And the dreams that you dare to dream Really do come true Someday I'll wish upon a star And wake up where the clouds are far behind me Where trouble melt like lemon drops away above the chimney tops That's where you'll find me Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly Birds fly over the rainbow Why then, oh why can'r I?

(The birds are singing as the sun shines through the clouds.)

Kira: (Singing) If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow Why then, oh why can't I?

(The song ends and Kira hugs Toto affectionately.)


	3. Chapter 2

An angry woman rides her bicycle down the country road to the farm,this is Principal Randall she has a basket on the back of her bicycle. Then she leaned her bicycle against the fence while Jason is holding a paint brush.

Principal Randall: Mr. Lee.

Jason: Howdy, Principal Randall.

Principal Randall: (Comes into the yard) I want to see you and your wife right away about Kira.

Jason: Kira? Well, what has Kira done?

Principal Randall: What's she done? I'm all but lame from the bite on my leg!

Jason: Oh! You mean she bit you?

Principal Randall: No, her dog!

Jason: Oh, she bit her dog eh? (Shuts the fence door)

Principal Randall: (Exasperated) No!

(The scene switches to the living room where Principal Randall lectures Jason and Kimberly about Toto. While Kira holds Toto protectively.)

Principal Randall: (Angrily) That dog's a menace to the community. I'm taking him to the sheriff to make sure he's destroyed.

Kira: Destroyed? Toto? Oh, you can't! You musn't! Aunt Kim! Uncle Jason! You won't let her will you?

Jason: Oh course we won't. (To Kimberly) Uh, will we Kimberly?

Kira: (Goes to Kimberly) Please, Aunt Kim! Toto didn't mean to. He didn't know he was doing anything wrong. I'm the one that ought to be punished. I let him go in her garden. You can send me to bed without supper.

Principal Randall: If you don't hand over the dog, I'll bring a damage suit that'll l take your whole farm. There's a law protecting folks against dogs that bite.

Kimberly: How would it be if she keeps him tied up? He's really gentle, with gentle people that is.

Principal Randall: Well, that's for the sheriff to decide. (Pulls out the sheriff's order) Here's his order, so allow me to him. Unless you wanna go against the law.

Jason: (Takes the order) Hm. Yes.

Kimberly: Uh,we can't go against the law, Dorothy. I'm afraid poor Toto has to go.

Principal Randall: Now you're seeing reason.

Kira: No.

Principal Randall: (Pulls out the basket) Here's what I'm taking him in, so he can't attack me again.

Kira: (Upset, protesting) No, No! I won't let you take him! You go away or I'll bite you myself!

Kimberly: Dorothy!

Kira: You wicked old witch! Uncle Jason, Aunt Kim, don't let her take Toto.

Principal Randall: (Trying to grab Toto) I've got an order! Let me have him!

Kira: Please stop her!

Kimberly: Put him in the basket, Jason.

Principal Randall: The idea!

Kira: (Begging) Don't, Uncle Jason. (Jason puts Toto in the basket while he whimpers.) (On the verge of tears) Oh, Toto!

Kira runs to her bedroom crying.

Kimberly: (Furiously) Elsa Randall! Just because you own half the county doesn't mean you have the power to run the rest of us. For 23 years, I've been dying to tell you what I thought of you. And now, well, being a Christian woman, I can't say it!

Kimberly goes to Kira's room, Jason sits down on the chair and Principal Randall stood there shocked.


	4. Chapter 3

Principal Randall pedals down the country road. Toto pokes his head and jumped out of the basket, Principal Randall didn't notice him. Toto runs back to the farm and jumps into the window of Kira's bedroom where she was crying next to her bed.

Kira: (Happily) Toto, darling! (Hugging Toto) Oh, I got you back! You came back! I'm so glad Toto. (Realizing) They'll be coming back for in a minute. We've got to get away! We got to run away!

Kira pulls out her suitcase and starts packing then the camera switches with Kira carrying her suitcase and basket among with Toto walk down the country dirty road and they crossed a wooden bridge. Then they encounter a horse-drawn carnival wagon down in an embankment which says "Professor Tommy, Acclaimed by the Crowned Heads of Europe, Let Him Read Your Past, Present, and Future in His Crystal, Also Juggling and Sleight of Hand." A man comes out of his wagon he is dressed in formal clothes and wears a black neckerchief around his collar this is Professor Tommy.

Professor Tommy: Well, well, well! Houseguests, eh? (Chuckling goes to his fire to roast a hot dog) And who might you be? (Kira was about to answer) No, no. Now don't tell me. Let's see. You're... You're traveling in disguise. No, that's not right. You're... You're going on a visit. No, I'm wrong. Let's see what we You're You're running away.

Kira" How did you guess?

Professor Tommy: (Chuckling) Professor Marvel never guesses, he knows. Now, why are you running away? (Dorothy was about to answer) No, no. Now don't tell me. They uh They don't understand you at home. They don't appreciate you. You want to see other lands. Big cities, big mountains, big oceans.

Kira: Why, it's just like you could read what was inside of me.

Professor Tommy: Yeah. (Toto takes the hot dog while Professor is not looking.)

Kira: (Chiding to Toto) Toto, that's not polite! We haven't been asked yet.

Professor Tommy: Oh, he's perfectly welcome. As one dog to another, huh? (Gets back on subject) Now, let's see where were we?

Kira: Oh please Professor, why can't we go with you and see all the crowned heads of Europe?

Professor Tommy: Do you know any? Oh, you mean the thing? Yes. Well, uh I never do anything without consulting my crystal first. Let's go inside here. We'll just come along. I'll show you.

(Professor Tommy leads Kira and Toto inside his wagon.)

Professor Tommy: That's right. Here. Sit down right here. That's it. (Kira sits down on the chair) This is the same genuine, magic, authentic crystal...used by the priests of Isis and Osiris in the days of Pharaoh's of Egypt. (Puts on his turban) In which Cleopatra saw the approach of Julius Caesar and Marc Anthony. And so on, so on, and so on. Now you'd better close your eyes my child, for a moment... (Kira closes her eyes) in order to be better be in tuned with the Infinite. (He rummages her basket and looks at a photo of Kira and Kimberly) We can't do those things without reaching out into the Infinite. Yes, that's all right. Now you can open them. (Kira opens her eyes) We'll gaze into the crystal. Ah. (Looks at the image in the crystal ball) What's this I see? A house with a picket fence and a barn with a weathervane of a running horse.

Kira: That's our farm!

Professor Tommy: Yes. (Continues looking at his crystal ball) Yes. There's a woman. She's wearing a polka-dot dress. Her face is careworn.

Kira: That's Aunt Kim.

Professor Tommy: Yes. Her name is Kimberly.

Kira: That's right. What's she doing?

Professor Tommy: Well I, uh I can't quite see. Why she's crying. Someone has hurt her. Someone has just about broken her heart.

Kira: Me?

Professor Tommy: Well, it's uh, someone she loves very much. Someone she's been very kind to. Someone she's taken care of in sickness.

Kira: I had the measles once and she stayed right by me every minute.

Professor Tommy: Uh huh.

Kira: What's she doing now?

Professor Tommy: (Looking at the crystal ball) She's uh.. What's this? Well, she's, she's putting her hand on her heart. Oh, she's dropping down on the bed.

Kira: Oh no, no!

Professor Tommy: Well, that's all, the crystal's gone dark.

Kira: (Gets up from the chair, concerned) Oh, you don't suppose she could be really sick do you? (Grabs her basket) Oh, I've got to go home right away!

Professor Tommy: But, what's this? I thought you were going along with me!

Kira: Oh no, no, I have to get to her right away!

Professor Tommy: Huh?

Kira: (To Toto) Come on, Toto! Come on! Come on! (Picks up Toto and turns back to Professor Tommy) Goodbye, Professor Tommy and thanks al lot! (Then she leaves for home as the storm approaches)

Professor Tommy (Goes to his horse) Better get under cover, Sylvester! There's a storm blowing, a whopper to speak in the vernacular of the peasantry! (To himself) Poor little kid. I hope she get's home all right.


	5. Chapter 4

At the farm as the twister approaches, the chickens scurry around and Jason comes out.

Jason: Hurry up and get them horses loose! Where's Trent? Trent! Trent! Doggone it!

Ethan: It's a twister! It's a twister! The horses come out of the barn running.

Kimberly is outside feeling worried about Kira.

Kimberly: (Calling) Kira! Kira!

Kira and Toto walks to the farm as the tornado gets strong.

Jason: Come on! Everybody in the storm cellar!

As Kira keeps walking she puts down her suitcase and picks up Toto.

Kimberly: Jason! I can't find Kira! She's out in the storm!

Jason: We can't look for her now! Come on, get in the cellar! Hurry up!, Kimberly, Jason, and the farmhands all get in the cellar.

Kira reaches for the front door to the house, she opens the screen door it ripped from the hinges and blew away. Kira went into the house and looked around.

Kira: Aunt Kim! Aunt Kim? Aunt Kim! Goes outside and desperately tries to open the cellar door but it's locked. Aunt Kim! Uncle Jason!

Kira goes back inside the house and went to her bedroom.

Kira: Aunt Kim! A window sash blown by the wind hits on the head, which causes her to yelp and she lies back on her bed unconscious.

the house is spinning inside the tornado. Outside of Kira's bedroom window a picket fence and a tree float by and Dorothy awakens as the chicken coop floats by. Kira sits up and looks on as the old lady knits in the rocking chair she waves to Kira and Kira waves back. A cow floats by mooing and Toto looks out the window as he barks. Two men in a row boat float by gave friendly gestures at Kira as she continues to look on and sees that she's in the middle of a tornado.

Kira: (To Toto) We must be up inside the cyclone! Principal Randall is pedaling her bicycle in the air. Oh! Principal Randall!

As Principal Randall continues pedaling she suddenly transforms into a Witch wearing a pointed hat, a cape and on a flying broomstick. Kira looks away in fear as Elsa cackles evilly. The house continues spinning as Kira screams while holding on to Toto. Then the house flies down and it lands on the ground.

Kira: (Surprised) Oh!

Kira gets off her bed carrying Toto and picks up her basket leaving her bedroom.


	6. Chapter 5

Kira with Toto in arms curiously opens the front door to go outside. Whilst opening the door, the film changes from sepia tone to technicolor. Outside of the house is a colorful magical land where everything is beautiful. As Kira goes outside she is awed upon seeing that everything is colorful. The camera pans around where there's flowers, a pond, tiny hatched huts, and a spiraling yellow brick walkaway.

Kira: Toto... I have a feeling we're not in Reefside anymore. The little people who are hiding in the bushes look at Kira then she turns and they quickly hide. We must be over the rainbow!

Kira puts Toto down and then the bubble floats down towards Kira as it approaches. Then a woman appears she is wearing a pink gown with a matching crown, has auburn curly hair and carrying a long magic wand. Hayley the Good Witch of the North.

Kira: (Timoroursly) Now I know we're not in Reefside.

Hayley: Are you a good witch or a bad witch?

Kira: Who, me? (Glinda nods) Why, I'm not a witch at all. I'm Kira Ford from Reefside.

Hayley: (Understand) Oh. (Sees Toto) Well, is that the witch?

Kira: Who, Toto? Toto's my dog.

Hayley: (Giggles) Oh well, I'm a little muddled. The Munchkins called me, because a new Witch has just dropped the house on the Wicked Witch of the East. And there's the house and here you are and that's all that's left of the Wicked Witch of the East.

The house has landed on the Wicked Witch of the East who is wearing a pair of ruby slippers. Kira gasped in shock.

Hayley: And so, what the Munchkins want to know is, are you a Good Witch or a Bad Witch?

Kira: But I've already told you, I'm not a witch at all. Witches are old and ugly. (She hears giggling) What was that?

Hayley: The Munchkins. They'e laughing because I am a witch. I'm Hayley the Witch of the North.

Kira: (Surprised) You are? Oh, I beg your pardon. But I've never heard of a beautiful witch before.

Hayley: Only bad witches are ugly. The Munchkins are happy because you have freed them from the Wicked Witch of the East.

Kira: Oh, but if you please, what are Munchkins? (Munchkins giggled)

Hayley: The little people who live here. It's Munckinland and you are their national heroine my dear. (To Munckins) It's all right. You may all come out and thank her.

The Munchkins all come out of their hiding places and then Hayley begins to sing.

Hayley: (Singing) Come out, come out, wherever you are. And meet the young lady who fell from the star. (Hayley holds Kira's hand as the Munchkins gather around) She fell from the sky, she fell very far and Reefside, she says, is the name of the star.

Munchkins:(Singing) Reefside, she says, is the name of the star.

Hayley: (Singing) She brings you good news. Or haven't you heard? When she fell out of Kansas. a miracle occurred.

Kira: (Speaking) It really was no miracle. What happened was just this. (Singing) The wind began to switch, the house to pitch. And suddenly the hinges started to unhitch. Just then the witch to satisfy an itch, went flying on her broomstick, thumbing for a hitch.

Male Munchkin: (Comes out of the crowd) And oh, what happened then was rich.

Munchkins: (Singing) The house began to pitch. The kitchen took a slitch. It landed on the Wicked Witch in the middle of the ditch. Which was not a healthy situation for the Wicked Witch. (Dancing) The house began to pitch, the kitchen took a slitch. It landed on the Wicked Witch in the middle of the ditch. Which was not a healthy situation for the Wicked Witch. Who began to twitch and was reduced to a stitch. Of what was once the Wicked Witch.

A miniature carriage comes down among with the munchkin soilders and Kira smiled as she comes to the carriage.


	7. Chapter 6

Munchkin 1: (To Kira) We thank you very sweetly, for doing it so neatly.

Munchkin 2: You've killed her so completely, that we thank you very sweetly. Gives Kira a bouquet and she smells them.

Hayley: Let the joyous news be spread! The Wicked Old Witch at last is dead! The Munchkins cheer and they begin to march.

Munchkins: (Singing) Ding-Dong! The Witch is dead! Which old Witch? The Wicked Witch! Ding-Dong! The Wicked Witch is dead. Wake up, you sleepyhead, rub your eyes, get out of bed. Wake up, the Wicked Witch is dead. She's gone where the goblins go, Below, below, below. Yo-ho! Let's open up and sing and ring the bells out. Ding-Dong! The merry-o, sing it high, sing it low. Let them know The Wicked Witch is dead.

The Munchkin trumpeters and played a fanfare as the Mayor comes out among with the Barrister. Kira comes out of the carriage as she takes the Mayor's hand.

Mayor Munchkin: As mayor of the Munchkin City, In the County of the Land of Oz, I welcome you most regally.

Barrister Munchkin: But we've go to verify it legally, to see.

Mayor Munchkin: To see?

Barrister Munchkin: if she.

Mayor Munchkin: If she?

Barrister Munchkin: Is morally, ethically.

Male Munchkin 1: Spiritually, physically.

Male Munchkin 2: Positively, absolutely

Munchkins: Undeniably and reliably dead.

Hayley smiled as she looks on. Then the Coroner walks up to the mayor while holding a certificate.

Coroner Munchkin: As coroner I must aver, I thoroughly examined her. And she's not only merely dead, she's really most sincerely dead.

Mayor Munchkin: Then this is a Day of Independance for all the Munchkins and their descendants.

Barrister Munchkin: If any.

Mayor Munchkin: Yes, let the joyous news be spread. The Wicked Old Witch at last is dead! (Munchkins cheer)

Munchkins: (Singing) Ding-Dong! The Witch is dead. Which old witch? The Wicked Witch! Ding-Dong the Wicked Witch is dead! Wake up you sleepyhead, Rub your eyes, get out of bed. Wake up. The Wicked Witch is dead. She's gone where the goblins go. Below, below, below. Yo-ho! Let's open up and sing. And ring the bells out. Ding-Dong! The merry-o, sing it high, sing it low. Let them know the Wicked Witch is dead!

The Munchkin soldiers march as the Munchkin citizens all gather around. Then a trio of female Munchkin dressed in pink dresses come out perform and sing for Kira as she watches.

Lullaby League Trio: We represent the Lullaby League, The Lullaby League, The Lullaby League. And in the name of the Lullaby League. We wish to welcome you to Munchkin Land. As they go back to the crowd they blow kisses at Kira and she also blows a kiss as well.

Then a trio of male tap dancing Munchkins come out and dance for Kira while the leader is holding a lollipop.

Lollipop Guild Trio: We represent the Lollipop Guild, The Lollipop Guild, The Lollipop Guild. And in the name of the Lollipop Guild. (The Guild leader gives Kira the lollipop) We wish to welcome you to Munchkinland.

Munchkins: We welcome you to Munchkinland, Tra-la-la-la-la-la, Tra-la-la-la-la-la.

Mayor Munchkin: From now on you'll be history.

Barrister Munchkin: You'll be his.

Male Munchkin: You'll be his.

Mayor Munchkin: You'll be history.

Munchkins: And we will glorify your name.

Mayor Munchkin: You'll be a bust.

Barrister Munchkin: Be a bust.

Father Munchkin: Be a bust.

Munchkins: In the hall of fame.!(Then they escort Kira back to Hayley) Tr-la-la-la-la-la, Tra-la-la-la-la, Tra-la-la-la-la La!

The Munchkins cheer, but suddenly red smoke appeared and a woman with green skin wears a black dress, black cloak, a black pointed hat and she holds a broomstick appears. Elsa the Wicked Witch of the West the Munchkins are frightened as they scatter from her. Kira picks up Toto and Hayley holds her protectively. Kirareacts in fright as Elsa looks at her evilly then she goes to see her deceased sister.

Kira: I thought you said she was dead.

Hayley: That was her sister, the Wicked Witch of the East. This is Elsa the Wicked Witch of the West and she's worse than the other one was.

Elsa: (Walking up to Hayley and Kira) Who killed my sister? Who killed the Witch of the East? (To Kira) Was it you?

Kira: No, no it was an accident. I didn't mean to kill anybody.

Elsa: Well, my little pretty. I can cause accidents too!

Hayley: Aren't you forgetting the ruby slippers?

Elsa: The slippers. Yes! (She walks back to the house) The slippers.

As Elsa reaches for the slippers but they disappear from the feet of the Wicked Witch of the East.

Elsa: (Angrily) They're gone! The ruby slippers! What have you done to them? Give them back to me or I'll..

Hayley: It's too late! There they are, and there they'll stay! The ruby slippers were transferred to Kira's feet and Kira gasped in surprise.

Elsa: Give me back my slippers! I'm the only one who knows how to use them. They're no use to you. Give them back to me. Give them back!

Hayley: (Whispering to Kira) Keep tight inside of them. Their magic must be very powerful or she wouldn't want them so badly. (Dorothy nods)

Elsa: You stay out of this, Hayley or I'll fix you as well!

Hayley: Oh, rubbish! You have no power here. Begone, before somebody drops a house on you too!

Elsa: Very well. I'll bide my time. (To Kira) And as for you, my fine lady, it's true I can't attend to you here as I'd like. But just try to stay out of my way! Just try! I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too!

Elsa cackles evilly then she disappears in a cloud of red smoke and the Munchkins all gasp in fright.


	8. Chapter 7

Hayley: It's all right. You can get up. She's gone! It's all right. You can all get up. (The Munchkins all get up) Oh! What a smell of sulfer! (To Kira) I'm afraid you've made rather a bad enemy of Elsa the Wicked Witch of the West. The sooner you get of Oz altogether, the safer you'll sleep, my dear.

Kira: Oh, I'd give anything to get of Oz altogether. But which is the way back to Kansas? I can't go the way I came.

Hayley: No, that's true. The only person who might know would be the great and wonderful Wizard of Oz himself. (Munchkins bow)

Kira: The Wizard of Oz? Is he good or is he wicked?

Hayley: Oh, very good but mysterious. He lives in the Emerald City, and that's a long journey from here. Did you bring your broomstick with you?

Kira: No, I'm afraid I didn't.

Hayley: Well, then, you'll have to walk. The Munchkins will see you safely to the border of Munchkinland. And remember, never let those ruby slippers off your feet for a moment or you will be at the mercy of Elsa the Wicked Witch of the West. (Kissed Kira on the forehead)

Dorothy Gale: But how do I start for Emerald City?

Hayley: It"s always best to start at the beginning. And all you do is follow the Yellow Brick Road.

Kira walks to the yellow brick road and turns to Hayley.

Kira: But what happens if I...

Hayley: Just follow the Yellow Brick Road. (Then she disappears in her pink bubble)

Munchkins: Goodbye! (They all wave to her as the bubble floats away.)

Kira: My! People come and go so quickly here! (The Munchkins nod and giggle) Follow the Yellow Brick Road. (Starts walking on the Yellow Brick Road) Follow the Yellow Brick Road?

Mayor Munchkin: Follow the Yellow Brick Road.

Male Munchkin: Follow the Yellow Brick Road.

Female Munchkin: Follow the Yellow Brick Road.

Barrister Munchkin: Follow the Yellow Brick Road.

Munchkins: (Singing) Follow the Yellow Brick Road. Follow the Yellow Brick Road. Follow, follow, follow, follow Follow the Yellow Brick Road. Follow the Yellow Brick. Follow the Yellow Brick Road. (Kira and Toto begin following the Yellow Brick Road as some of the Munchkins bowed to her) You're off to see the Wizard. The wonderful Wizard of Oz. You'll find he is a whiz of a wiz. If ever a wiz there was. If ever, oh ever a wiz there was. The Wizard of Oz is because. Because, because, because, Because, because. Because of the wonderful things he does. You're off to see the Wizard. The wonderful Wizard of Oz.

The Munchkins all wave goodbye to Kira and she waves back to them. Then Kira and Toto begin their journey to the Emerald City.


	9. Chapter 8

Kira and Toto walk down the yellow brick road next to the cornfield.

Kira: (Confused) Follow the Yellow Brick Road? Follow the Yellow...? Now which way do we go?

Scarecrow: Pardon me! That way is a very nice way. (A Scarecrow he is hanging from the pole and he is pointing one direction)

Kira: (Surprised) Who said that? (Toto barks at the scarecrow) Don't be silly, Toto. Scarecrows don't talk.

Scarecrow: It's pleasant down this way too. (Pointing another direction)

Kira: That's funny. Wasn't he pointing the other way?

Scarecrow: Of course, people do go both ways. (Pointing two opposite directions)

Kira: (Realizing, walking up to Scarecrow) Why, you did say something, didn't you? (Scarecrow shakes his head and nods) Are you doing that on purpose, or can't you make up your mind?

Scarecrow: That's the trouble. I can't make my mind. i haven't got a brain. Only straw. (Shows straw to Kira)

Kira: How can you talk if you haven't got a brain?

Scarecrow: I don't know. Some people without brains do an awful lot of talking, don't they?

Kira: Yes, I guess you're right. (Walks into the cornfield) Well, we haven't really met properly, have we?

Scarecrow: Why, no.

Kira: (Curtsies) How do you do?

Scarecrow: How do you do?

Kira: Very well, thank you.

Scarecrow: Oh, I'm not feeling at all well. You see, it's very tedious being stuck up here all day long with a pole up your back.

Kira: (Concerned) Oh, dear. That must be terribly uncomfortable. Can't you get down?

Scarecrow: Down? No, you see, I'm well. I'm...

Kira: Oh, well, here. Let me help you. (Helps Scarecrow)

Scarecrow: (Grateful) Oh, that's very kind of you. Very kind.

Kira: Well, Oh dear, I don't quite see how I...

Scarecrow: Of course, I'm not bright about doing things but if you just bend the nail down in the back, maybe I'll slip off and-

Kira: (Bends the nail) Oh yes!

Scarecrow: (Falls and lands on the ground) Whoops! (Chuckling) There goes some of me again

Kira: (Worried) Oh, does it hurt you?

Scarecrow: (Stuffs the straw back into himself) Oh, no. I just keep picking it up and putting it back in again. (Chuckling, Happily) My! It's good to be free! (Falls over to the ground and Kira exclaimed) Did I scare you?

Kira: No, no. I just thought you hurt yourself.

Scarecrow: But I didn't scare you?

Kira: No, of course not.

Scarecrow: I didn't think so. (A crow lands on his shoulder) Boo! Scat! Boo! (The crow pecks the straw from his collar and flies) You see? I can't even scare a crow. They come from miles around just to eat in my field and laugh at my face. (Sadly) Oh, I'm a failure, because, I haven't got a brain!

Kira: Well, what would you do with a brain if you had one?

Scarecrow: Do? Why if I had a brain, I could. (Singing) I could while away the hours conferring with the flowers. Consulting with the rain. And my head I'd be scratching. While my thoughts were busy hatching. If I only had a brain. (Rolling down) I'd unravel every riddle. For any individle. In trouble or in pain. (Dorothy catches him from falling)

Kira: (Singing) With the thoughts you'd be thinking. You could be another Lincoln. If you only had a brain.

Scarecrow: Oh, I could tell you why. The ocean's near the shore. I could think of things. I never thunk before. And then I sit and think some more. I would not be just a nothing, my head all full of stuffing. My heart all full of pain. (Dancing) I would dance and be merry. Life would be a ding-a-derry. If I only had a brain. (Falls down) Whoa!

Kira: (Picks up the straw and shakes his hand) Wonderful! (Puts the straw back in inside of Scarecrow) Why, if our scarecrow back in Reefside could do that the crows would be scared to pieces!

Scarecrow: They would?

Kira: (Nodding) Mm-hmm.

Scarecrow: (Curiously) Where's Reefside?

Kira: That's where I live and I wanna get back there so badly, i'm going to the Emerald City to get the Wizard of Oz to help me.

Scarecrow: You're going to see a wizard?

Kira: (Nodding) Mm-hmm.

Scarecrow: Do you think if I went, this wizard would give me brains?

Kira: I couldn't say. But even if he didn't, you'd be no worse off than you are now.

Scarecrow: Yes, that's true.

Kira: But maybe you better not. I've got a witch mad at me, and you might get into trouble.

Scarecrow: Witch? I'm not afraid of a witch! I'm not afraid of anything! Except a lighted match.

Kira: I don't blame you for that.

Scarecrow: But I'd face a whole box of them for the chance of getting some brains. Look, I won't be any trouble, because I don't eat a thing. And I won't try to manage things, because I can't think. Won't you take me with you?

Kira: Why, of course I will!

Scarecrow: (Gets up happily) Hooray! We're off to see a wizard!

Kira: (Catches him) Oh, you're not starting out very well.

Scarecrow: Oh, I'll try! Really, I will.

Kira: To Oz?

Scarecrow: To Oz!

Scarecrow and Kira: (Singing together and skipping down the road) We're off to see the wizard. The wonderful Wizard of Oz. We hear he is a whiz of a wiz. If ever wiz there was. If ever, oh ever a wiz there was. The Wizard of Oz is one because. Because, because, because, Because, because. Because of the wonderful things he does. We're off to see the wizard. The wonderful Wizard of Oz.

Kira, Toto and Scarecrow walk down the road continuing the journey to the Emerald City.


	10. Chapter 9

Kira, Scarecrow and Toto walk down the yellow brick road next to the apple trees. Elsa The Wicked Witch of the West watches them from behind the tree.

Kira: Oh, apples! Oh look! She walks up to the apple tree then she picks one off but the tree grabs the apple and slapped Kira's hand, Ouch!

Apple tree: (Angrily) What do you think you're doing?

Kira: We've been walking a long ways and I was hungry and... (Realizing) Did you say something?

Apple tree: She was hungry!

Apple tree 2: She was hungry!

Apple tree: (To Kira) Well, how would you like to have someone come along and pick something off of you?

Kira: Oh dear! I keep forgetting I'm in Reefside.

Scarecrow: Come along, Kira. You don't want any of those apples.

Apple tree: Are you hinting my apples aren't what they ought to be?

Scarecrow: Oh, no. It's just that she doesn't like little green worms!

Apple tree: (Angrily, begins to attack them) Oh, you! (The tree tries to grab Kira which causes her to scream)

Scarecrow: (Whispering to Kira) I'll show how to get apples. (Then he makes a face at a tree which causes him to throw apples them) Hooray! I guess that did it! Help yourself.


	11. Chapter 10

As Kira and Scarecrow pick up the apples off the ground. Kira sees something and she knocks lightly on the foot and the leg. Kira stands up and sees a silver faced man thats wearing a funnel cap the Tin man he is standing rusted solid.

Kira: (Astonished) Why, it's a man! (To Scarecrow) A man made out of tin!

Scarecrow: (Surprised) What? (Runs up to see Trent the Tin man)

Kira: Yes! Look!

Tin Man: (Muffled) Oil can! Oil can!

Kira: Did you say something?

Tin Man: (Muffled) Oil can.

Kira: He said oil can.

Scarecrow: Oil can what?

Kira: Oil can? (Sees the oil can and takes it) Oh, here it is. Where do you want to be oiled first?

Tin Man: (Muffled) My mouth! My mouth!

Scarecrow: He said his mouth. Takes the oil can and squirts it into his mouth The other side. Gives it to Kira and she squirts oil into the other side of his mouth

Tin Man: (Begins speaking) My-My goodness! I can talk again! Oh! Oil my arms, please. Oil my elbows. (Kira oils Tin Man's joints)

Kira: (Hands the oil can to Scarecrow) Here. (Scarecrow oils his other elbow and he lowers the axe to the ground) Did that hurt?

Tin Man: No, it feels wonderful. I've held that axe up for ages.

Kira: Goodness! How did you ever get like this?

Tin Man: Well, about a year ago, I was chopping that tree, when suddenly it began to rain. And right in the middle of the chop, I rusted solid. And I've been that way ever since.

Kira: Well, you're perfect now.

Tin Man: (To Scarecrow) My neck. My neck. (Scarecrow oils Tin Man's neck) (To Kira) Perfect? Bang on my chest if you think I'm perfect. Go ahead, bang on it! (Kira bangs on his chest which causes an echo)

Scarecrow: Beautiful! What an echo!

Tin Man: (Sadly) It's empty. The tinsmith forgot to give me a heart.

Scarecrow and Kira: No heart?

Tin Man: No heart. All hollow. (Taps his chest and falls backwards) (Singing) When a man's an empty kettle, He should be on his mettle, And yet I'm torn apart. Just because I'm presuming That I could be kind of human. If I only had a heart. I'd be tender, I'd be gentle, And awful sentimental.Regarding love and art, I'd be friends with a sparrows And the boy who shoots the arrows. If I only had a heart Picture me, A balcony Above a voice sings low.

Juliet's voice: Wherefore art thou, Romeo?

Tin Man: (Singing) I hear a beat. How sweet! Just to register emotion Jealousy, devotion. And really feel the part. I could stay young and chipper. And I lock it with a zipper. If I only had a heart.

Tin Man starts walking while his legs are rusted. Then Kira oils his knees as Tin Man continues to walk Scarecrow oils his other knee. Trent walks backwards then he begins dancing as Conner and Kira watch in delight. Kira and Conner whisper to each other and they both nod. As Trent leans in sideways Kira and Scarecrow try to catch him. Trent then tarts backwards to sit down.

Kira: Oh! Are you all right?

Tin Man: I'm afraid, I;m a little rusty yet.

Kira: Oh dear! (She oiled him some more) That was wonderful! You know, we were just wondering why couldn't you come with us to the Emerald City to ask the Wizard of Oz for a heart.

Tin Man: Well, suppose the Wizard wouldn't give me one when we got there.

Kira: Oh, but he will! He must! We've come such a long way already.

Elsa cackles madly as she stands on the roof of the cabin.

Elsa: You call that long? Why, you've just begun! Helping the little lady along, are you, my fine gentlemen? Well, stay away from her (To Scarecrow) or I'll stuff a mattress with you! (To Tin Man) And you! I'll use you for a beehive! Here, Scarecrow. Wanna play ball?

(Elsa throws down a ball of fire to the ground which sets it on fire.)

Scarecrow: Fire! I'm burning! I'm burning! (Kira screams in fright and Tin Man quickly puts out the fire with his funnel cap)

(Elsa cackles then she disappeared behind a cloud of red smoke.)

Scarecrow: I'm not afraid of her. I'll see you get safely to the Wizard, whether I get a brain or not! Stuff a mattress with me! (Scoffs)

Tin Man: I'll see you reach the Wizard, whether I get a heart or not. Beehive! Bah! Let her try and make a beehive out of me!

Kira: Oh, you're the best friends anybody ever had. And it's funny, but I feel as if I've known you all the time. But I couldn't have, could I?

Scarecrow: I don't see how. You weren't around when I was stuffed and sewn together, were you?

Tin Man: And I was standing over there rusting for the longest time.

Kira: Still, I wish I could remember. But I guess it doesn't matter anyway. We know each other now don't we?

Scarecrow: That's right.

Tin Man: We do.

Scarecrow: To Oz?

Tin Man: To Oz!

Kira, Scarecrow and Tin Man: (Singing together) We're off to see the wizard. The wonderful Wizard of Oz. We hear he is a whiz of a wiz, If ever a wiz there was. If ever, oh ever a wiz there was, The Wizard of Oz is one because. Because, because, because,Because, because. Because of the wonderful things he does. We're off to see the wizard. The wonderful Wizard of Oz.

Kira, Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Toto continue their journey to the Emerald City and they enter a thick forest.


	12. Chapter 11

Kira, Scarecrow, Tin Man and Toto are walking deep in the forest is dark. Kira felt nervous and scared upon hearing spooky noises.

Kira: (Scared) I don't like this forest. It's dark and creepy.

Scarecrow: Of course, I don't know, but I think it'll get darker before it gets lighter. (Kira nods and turns to Tin Man)

Kira: Do... Do you suppose we'll meet any wild animals?

Tin Man: Mmm, we might. (Kira gasped)

Scarecrow: (Nervously) Animals that eat straw?

Tin Man: Uh, some but mostly lions and tigers and bears.

Kira: Lions!

Scarecrow: And tigers?

Tin Man: And bears!

Kira: (Gasps) Lions and tigers and bears! Oh my!

Kira, Tin Man, and Scarecrow: (Together and they march fearfully down the road) Lion and tigers and bears! Oh my! Lions and tigers and bears! Oh my! Lions and tigers and bears! Oh my!

(Scarecrow jumps back in fear upon hearing the lion roar. Kira Tin Man, and Scarecrow get scared as the lion approached them. He gets up on his feet and he roars at them as Scarecrow and Tin Man cower on the ground. Kira hides from behind the tree.)

Lion: (Challenging Scarecrow and Tin Man) Put em up! Put em up! Which one of you first? I'll fight you both together if you want. I'll fight you with one paw tied behind my back! I'll fight standing on one foot! I'll fight with my eyes closed! (To Trent) Oh, pulling an axe on me, eh? (To Conner) Sneaking up on me, eh? Why... (Growling at Trent)

Tin Man: Here, here. Go away and let us alone.

Lion: Oh, scared, huh? Afraid huh? How long you stay fresh in that can? (Chuckling) Come on, get up and fight, you shivering junkyard. (To Scarecrow) Put your hands up, you lopsided bag of hay!

Scarecrow: Now that's getting personal, Ethan.

Tin Man: Yes, get up and teach him a lesson.

Scarecrow: What's wrong with you teaching him?

Tin Man: Well, I hardly know him. (Toto barks at Ethan)

Lion: (To Toto) Well, I'll get you anyway, peewee.

(Lion chases Toto which shocks Kira and she comes to his defense picking him up. As Lion approached him trying to attack him Kira slapped Lion in the nose.)

Kira: (Scolding) Shame on you!

Lion: (Crying) What did you do that for? I didn't bite him.

Kira: No, but you tried to. But it's bad enough picking on a straw man but when you go around picking on poor little dogs.

Lion: Well, you didn't have to go and hit me, did you? Is my nose bleeding?

Kira: Well, of course not. (Lion wipes his tears with his tail) My goodness, what a fuss you're making! Well, naturally when you go around picking on things weaker than you are. Why, you're nothing but a great big coward!

Lion: You're right, I am a coward! I haven't had any courage at all. I even scare myself! Look at the circles under my eyes. I haven't slept in weeks.

Tin Man: Why don't you try counting sheep?

Lion: That doesn't do any good. I'm afraid of them.

Scarecrow: Oh, that's too bad. (To Kira) Don't you think the Wizard could help him too?

Kira: I don't see why not. (To Lion) Why don't you, come along with us? We're on our way to see the Wizard now. To get him a heart.

Tin Man: And him a brain.

Kira: I'm sure, he could give you some courage.

Lion: Well, wouldn't you feel degraded to be seen in the company of a cowardly lion? I would.

Kira: No, of course not.

Lion: Gee, that's awfully nice of you. My life has been simply unbearable.

Kira: (Wiping Lion's tears with her handkerchief) Oh. Well It's all right now. The Wizard will fix everything.

Lion: It's been in me so long. I just gotta tell you how I feel.

Kira: Well, come on!

Lion: (Singing as they continue walking down the road with them) Yeah, it's sad, Believe me missy. When you're born to be a sissy. Without the vim and verve. But I could show my prowess. Be a lion, not a mouse. If I only had the nerve. I'm afraid there's no denying. I'm just a dandy lion. A fate I don't deserve. I'd be brave as a blizzard.

Tin Man: (Singing) I'd be gentle as a lizard.

Scarecrow: I'd be clever as a gizzard.

Kira: (Singing) If the Wizard is a wizard, who will serve.

Scarecrow: (Singing) Then I'm sure to get a brain.

Tin Man: (Singing) A heart.

Kira: (Singing) A home.

Lion: The nerve!

Kira, Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion: (Singing together) Oh, we're off to see the Wizard. The wonderful Wizard of Oz. We hear he is a whiz of a wiz. If ever a wiz there was. If ever, oh ever a wiz there was. The Wizard of Oz is one because. Because, because, because. Because, because. Because of the wonderful things he does. We're off to see the Wizard. The wonderful Wizard of Oz.

Kira, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion and Toto continue their journey to the Emerald City.


	13. Chapter 12

As Kira and her friends continue walking down the yellow brick road inside the castle as Elsa is looking at Kira and her friends in her crystal ball. At her side is Nikko the leader of the winged monkeys.

Elsa: Aha! (Cackling) So you won't take warning, eh? All the worse for you, then. I'll take care of you now instead of later! Ah! Goes to get her potion. When I gain those ruby slippers, my power will be the greatest in Oz! And now my beauties something with poison in it I think. With poison in it. But attractive to the eye and soothing the smell! (Chuckling) Poppies. Poppies! Poppies will put them to sleep. (the poppy field) Sleep. Now they'll sleep.

Just then Kira and her friends made it through the forest then they finally saw Emerald City.

Kira: There's Emerald City! Oh, we're almost there! At last! At last! It's beautiful, isn't it? Just like I knew it would be. He really must be a wonderful wizard to live in the city like that.

Lion: Well, com on then what are we waiting for?

Scarecrow: Nothing! Let's hurry!

Kira: Yes, let's run! They start running in the poppy field.

Scarecrow: Come on! Come on!

Tin Man: Hurry! Hurry!

Scarecrow: Oh, look! Come on! Come on!

Tin Man: Look at the scenery. It's wonderful! Emerald City!

Kira: (Feeling tired) Oh. What's happening? What is it? I can't run anymore. I'm so sleepy.

Scarecrow: Here, give us your hand and we'll pull you along.

Kira: Oh, no, please. I have to rest for just a minute. Toto. Where's Toto? Toto is asleep in the field and Kira lies down in the field.

Scarecrow: Oh, you can't rest now. We're nearly there. Tin Man begins to cry. Don't cry. You'll rust yourself again!

Lion: Coming to think of it, forty winks wouldn't be bad.

Scarecrow: Don't you start it too! He and Tin Man hold Lion.

Tin Man: No! We ought to try and carry Kira.

Scarecrow: I don't think I could, but we could try.

Tin Man: Let's.

Scarecrow: Yes. Then Lion collapsed on the field

Tin Man: Now look at him. This is terrible!

Scarecrow: Here, Trent, help me. They desperately tried to help a sleeping Kira). Oh, this is terrible! I can't budge her an inch. This is the spell, this is!

Tin Man: (Realizing) It's the Wicked Witch! What'll we do? (Screaming) Help! Help!

Scare: It's no use screaming at a time like this. Nobody will hear you! (Shouting) Help! Help! Help!

As Tin Man continues crying, an image of Hayley appears on camera and she waves her wand making the snow fall from the sky.

Scarecrow: It's snowing!

Tin Man: No, it isn't.

Scarecrow: Yes, it is! Maybe that'll help! Oh, but couldn't help! Kira wakes up. (Realizing) It does help! Kira you're waking up!

Kira: (Sitting up) Oh. Oh.

Lion: (Waking up and yawning) Unusual weather we're having, ain't it? Kira and Scarecrow chuckling

Kira: (Shocked upon seeing Tin Man rusted) Look! He's rusted again. Oh, give me the oilcan, quick!

Conner: (Giving her the oilcan) Here. He is rusted.

Kira: (Oiling Tin Man) Here. Quick! Oh! Oh!

Back at Elsa's castle Elsa looks on as Kira unrusts Trent.

Elsa: (Furiously) Curses! Curses! Somebody always helps that girl. Nikko hands her the golden cap. But shoes or no shoes, I'm still great enough to conquer her. And woe to those who try to stop me! She angrily throws the cap across the room and outside of the poppy Field.

Kira: Come on, let's get out of here. Look! Emerald City is closer and prettier than ever!

Optimistic Voices: (Singing) You're out of the woods. You're out of the dark. You're out of the night. Step into the sun.Step into the light. (Dorothy and her friends come out of the poppy field and heads for the Emerald City) Keep straight ahead for The most glorious place. On the face of the earth or the sky. Hold on to your breath. Hold on to your heart. Hold on to your hope. March up to that gate and bid it open.

Elsa takes her broomstick and she heads to the window cackling.

Elsa: (To her broom) To the Emerald City, as fast as lightning!

She flies out the window on her broomstick as she cackles and she heads for the Emerald City. Then outside of the Emerald City as Kira and her friends head for the green gate.

Optimistic Voices: (Singing) You're out of the woods. You're out of the dark. You're out of the night. Step into the sun. Step into the light. March up to that gate and bid it open. Open.

Kira rings the door bell and the doorman sticks his head out of the door's porthole

Doorman: Who rang that bell?

Kira and friends: (Together) We did!

Doorman: Can't you read?

Scarecrow: Read what?

Doorman: The notice!

Kira and Scarecrow: (Together) What notice?

Doorman: It's on the door! As plain on the nose on my face! Groaning in frustration and does a tsk expression, he puts the notice on the door and goes back inside

Kira and friends: (Reading the notice together) "Bell out of order. Please knock." Kira knocks the door

Doorman: Well! That's more like it! Now, state your business.

Kira and her friends: (Together) We wanna see the Wizard.

Doorman: (Gasps) The Wizard? But nobody can see the great Oz. Nobody's ever seen the great Oz! Even I've never seen him!

Kira: Well, then how do you know there is one?

Doorman: Because he... (Frustrated) Oh! You're wasting my time!

Kira: Oh, please. Please, sir. I've got to see the Wizard. The Good Witch of the North sent me.

Doorman: Prove it!

Scarecrow: She's wearing the ruby slippers that she gave her. Kira shows the doorman the ruby slippers.

Doorman: (Understands) Oh! So she is! Well, bust my buttons! Why didn't you say that in the first place? Kira and her friends smiled. That's a horse of a different color! Come on in! (Laughing joyfully)

The doors open as Kira and her friends see inside the Emerald City. The Ozian citizens all wear green clothes.


	14. Chapter 13

A coachman arrives as Kira and her friends enter the Emerald City.

Carriage driver: Cabby! Cabby! Just what you're looking for. Take you any place in the city, we does.

Kira: Would you take us to see the Wizard?

Carriage driver: The Wizard? The Wizard? Yes, of course. But first I'll take you to a little place where you can tidy up a bit up.

Kira: Oh, thank you so much! Kira and her friends go in the carriage. We've been gone such a long, and we feel so mess. Sees the horse purple. What kind of a horse is that? I've never seen a horse like that before!

Carriage driver: No, and never will again, I fancy. There's only one of them, and he's it. He's the horse of a different color you've heard tell about. Laughing among with Kira and her friends then gives them a ride

Ozians: (Singing) Ha-ha-ha! Ho-ho-ho! And a couple of tra-la-las. That's how we laugh the day away. In the merry old land of Oz. Bzz, bzz, bzz! Chirp, chirp, chirp! And a couple of la-di-das. That's how the crickets crick all day. In the merry old land of Oz. We get up at twelve. And start to work at one. Take an hour for lunch. And then at two we're done. Jolly good fun! Ha-ha-ha! Ho-ho-ho! And a couple of tra-la-las. That's how we laugh a day away in the merry old land of Oz. Kira and her friends are delivered to the Wash and Brush up Co. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! That's how we laugh the day away with the Ho-ho-ho! Ha-ha-ha! In the merry old land of Oz.

The beauticians are stuffing new straw in Conner.

Scarecrow's beauticians: (Singing) Pat, pat here. Pat, pat there. And a couple of brand-new straws. That's how we keep you young and fair. In the merry old land of Oz.

Tin Man's beauticians (Singing while polishing him) Rub, rub here. Rub, rub there. Whether you're tin or bronze. That's how we keep you in repair. In the merry old land of Oz.

Kira's beautician: (Singing while grooming Kira's hair) We can make a dimpled smile. Out of frown.

Kira: Can you even dye my eyes, to match my gown?

Beautician: Uh-huh!

Kira: Jolly old town!

Lion's beauticians: (Singing while clipping his claws) Clip, clip here. Clip, clip there. We give the roughest claws.

Lion: (Singing) The certain air of savoir-faire. In the merry old land of Oz.

Scarecrow: Ha, ha, ha

Tin Man: Ho, ho, ho

Kira: ha, ha, ha

Lion: ha

they leave the grooming place

Ozians; (Singing) That's how we laugh the day away in the merry old land of Oz. That's how we laugh the day away. With the ha-ha-ha. In the merry old land of Oz. The Ozians laugh as they wave to Kira and her friends, but suddenly Elsa appears in the sky flying on her broomstick while cackling madly and she writes a threatening message with black smoke in the sky.

Lion: (Nervously to Kira) Who's her? Who's her?

Kira: It's Elsa the witch! She's followed us here!

Lion: Reading the message in the sky. "Surrender, Kira." Kira gasped in fear.

Ozian woman: (Confused) Kira? Who's Kira?

Ozian woman 2: The Wizard will explain it!

Ozian man: To the Wizard!

Ozian man 2: To the Wizard!

Kira: Dear! Whatever shall we do?

Scarecrow: Well, we better hurry if we're going to see the Wizard! Kira and her friends among with the worried crowd rushed to the WIzard's palace.

Wizard's guard: (Calming the crowd) Here! Here, here! Everything is all right. Stop that now, just. It's all right! Everything is all right! The great and powerful Oz has got matters well in hand. I hope. So you can all go home and there's nothing to worry about! Get out of here. Now go on. Go on home. Go home.

The worried crowd goes home as Kira and her friends walk up to the guard.

Kira: If you please sir, we want to see the Wizard right away. All four of us.

Wizard's guard: Orders are, nobody can see the great Oz! Not nobody, not nohow!

Kira: Oh, but please! It's very important.

Lion; And I got a permanent just for the occasion.

Wizard's guard: (Stubbornly) Not nobody, not nohow!

Scarecrow: But she's Kira!

Wizard's guard: (Looks at Kira) The witch's Kira? (Understands) Well, that makes a difference. Just uh wait here and I'll announce you at once.

The guard goes inside the palace to talk to the Wizard while Kira and her friends wait outside.


	15. Chapter 14

Scarecrow: Did you hear that? He'll announce us at once. I've as good as got my brain.

Tin Man: I can fairly hear my heart beating.

Kira: I'll be home in time for supper.

Lion: In another hour. I'll be king of the forest. Long live the king! (Singing) If I were king of the forest. Not queen. Not duke. Not prince. My regal robes of the forest. Would be satin. Not cotton. Not chintz. I'd command each thing. Be it fish or fowl. With a woof! And a woof! And a royal growl. As I'd click my heel. All the trees would kneel. And the mountains bow. And the bull kowtow. And the sparrow would take wing. If I... If I were king. Each rabbit would show respect to me. The chipmunks genuflect to me. Though my tail would lash. I would show compash. For every underling. If I... If I were king. Just king. Kira, Scarecrow, and Tin Man roll down the rug then they wrap him in rug like a royal cape. Tin Man breaks the flower pot with his axe making it look like a crown and placed it on Ethan's head Monarch of all I survey. (Chuckling) Monarch. Of all I survey. Dorothy, Scarecrow, Tin Man bow to him.

Kira: Your majesty, If you were king, you wouldn't be afraid of anything?

Lion: Not nobody, not nohow!

Tin Man: Not even a rhinoceros?

Lion: Imposserous!

Kira: How about a hippopotamus?

Lion: Why, I'd trash him from top to bottom-us.

Kira: Supposing you met an elephant?

Lion: I'd knot him in in cellophant!

Scarecrow: What if it were a brontosaurus?

Lion: I'd show him who's king of the forest!

Kira, Scarecrow, and Tin Man: (Together) How?

Lion: How? (Removes the rug) Courage! What makes a king out of a slave? Courage! What makes the flag on the mast to wave? Courage! What makes the elephant charge his tusk in the misty mist or the dusky dusk? What makes the muskrat guard his musk? Courage! What makes the spinkx the Seventh Wonder? Courage! What makes the dawn come up like thunder? Courage! What makes Hottentot so hot? What puts the ape in apricot? What have they got that I ain't got?

Kira, Scarecrow and Tin Man: (Together) Courage!

Lion : (Smiling) You can say that again. (Confused) Huh?


	16. Chapter 15

Wizard's guard: (Growling angrily and coming out) The wizard says go away! Goes back in the palace

Kira and her friends: (Shocked together) Go away?

Scarecrow: (Sadly) Looks like we came a long way for nothing.

Kira: (Crying and sitting down) And I was so happy. I though I was on my way home.

Tin Man: (Comforting Kira) Don't cry Kira, we're gonna get you to the Wizard.

Scarecrow: (Agreeing with Tin Man) We certainly are. (The guard looks on regretfully)

Kira: (Tearfully) Aunt Kim was so good to me. And I never appreciated it. Running away and hurting her feelings. Professor Tommy said she was sick. She may be dying and It's all my fault. The Wizard's guard starts to cry. I'll never forgive myself. Never, never, never. Conner and Trent continue to comfort Kira

Wizard's guard: (Tearfully to Kira) Please don't cry anymore. I'll get you into the Wizard somehow. Come on. I had an Aunt Kim myself once. Continues crying and opens the double doors. Kira and her friends get up and walk into the entrance.

Lion: (Nervously) Wait a minute, fellas. I was just thinking, I really don't want to see the Wizard this much. I better wait for you outside.

Scarecrow: (Concerned) What's the matter?

Tin Man: Oh, he's just scared again.

Kira: Don't you know the Wizard is gonna give you some courage?

Lion: I'd be too scared to ask him for it.

Kira: Well, then, we'll ask for him for you.

Lion; I'd sooner wait outside.

Kira: Why? Why?

Lion: Because I'm still scared! Crying then he pulls his own tail and yelped

Scarecrow: What happened?

Lion: Somebody pulled my tail.

Scarecrow: You did it yourself.

Lion: I... (Understands) Oh.

Scarecrow: Here. Come on. They slowly took one step forward)

Wizard of Oz: (Booming voice) Come forward! (The chamber doors open)

Lion: Tell me when it's over. Kira and her friends walk into the Wizard's chamber as Lion covers his eyes Look at that. Look at that! (Continues crying) I wanna go home!

The Wizard appears as a green disembodied head above the throne with roaring fires.

Wizard of Oz: (Booming voice) I am Oz the great and powerful! (To Kira) Who are you? Who are you?

Kira: (Comes forward, Nervously) If you please, I am Kira the small and meek. We've come to ask you.

Wizard of Oz: (Booming voice) Silence!

Kira: (Scared, running back to her friends) Oh! Oh! Jiminy crickets!

Wizard of Oz; (Booming voice) The great and powerful Oz knows why you have come. Step forward Tin Man! (Tin Man comes forward) You dare to come to me for a heart, do you? You clinking, clanking, clattering collection of collginous junk!

Tin Man: (Shivering nervously) Uh, yes-yes sir. Yes, Your Honor. You see a while back, we were walking down the yellow brick road and...

Wizard of Oz: (Booming voice) Quiet! Tin Man felt terrified and walks back to the group. And you, Scarecrow have the effrontery to ask for a brain you billowing bale of bovine fodder!

Scarecrow: (Nervously) Yes, Your Honor, I mean, Your Excellency. I mean, Your Wizardry! (Bowing)

Wizard of Oz: (Booming voice) Enough! (Conner goes back to the group.) And you, Lion! Lion steps forward. Well? Lion is unable to answer and he faints on the floor as Kira, Scarecrow Tin Man kneel down to help him wake up.

Kira: (Furiously) You ought to be ashamed of yourself. Frightening him like that when he came to you for help!

Wizard of Oz: (Booming voice) Silence, whippersnapper! The beneficent Oz has every intention of granting your requests.

Lion: (Surprised while waking up) What's that? What'd he say? Huh? What'd he say? Kira and Scarecrow help him up

Wizard of Oz: But first you must prove yourselves worthy by performing a very small task. Bring me the broomstick of Elsa the Witch of the West.

Tin Man: (Stammering nervously) But if we do that, we'll have to kill her to get it!

Wizard of Oz: Bring me her broomstick and I'll grant your requests. Now go!

Lion: But what if she kills us first?

Wizard of Oz: (Yelling) I said go!

Lion gets frightened and runs out of the throne room then he jumps out through the glass window.


	17. Chapter 16

The Haunted Forest as it shows the gnarled face tree then to the sign that says "Haunted Forest, Witches Castle, 1 mile and "I'd turn back if I were you." Kira and her friends arrive at the haunted forest carrying weapons then stop to look at the sign.

Lion: (Reading the sign) "I'd turn back if I were you." Lion nods his head and whirls around then Kira, Scarecrow, and Tin Man stop him. They shook their heads and Lion tries to roar but he hears scary noises. He tried to run away but Tin Man and Scarecrow firmly grab him.

Scarecrow: I believe there's spooks around here.

Tin Man: That's ridiculous! Spooks. That's silly.

Lion: Don't you believe in spooks?

Tin Man: No. Why only... Oh! He's suddenly lifted into the air as Kira, Scarecrow, and Lion look up then Tin Man lands on the ground. Kira and Scarecrow run to Tin Man's aide.

Scarecrow: (Helping up Tin Man among with Kira) Are you all right?

Lion: (Chanting nervously) I do believe in spooks, I do believe in spooks, I do, I do, I do, I do.

At Elsa's castle as Elsa and her winged monkeys look at Lion in the crystal ball.

Elsa: (Laughs to Lion) You'll believe in more than that before I'm finished with you. (Walks up to Nikko) Take your army to the Haunted Forest and bring me that girl and her dog. Do what you want with the others, but I want her alive and unharmed. They'll give no trouble I promised you that. I've sent a little insect on ahead to take flight out of them. (Laughs) Take special care of the ruby slippers. I want those most of all. Now, fly! Fly! Bring me that girl and her slippers! Fly! Fly! Fly! The winged monkeys fly to the Haunted Forest.

The winged monkeys approach from the sky. Kira and her friends get frightened as they run the winged monkeys swoop down to the ground. Kira is chased by two winged monkeys.

Kira: Help! Help!

Tin Man: Surrounded by winged monkeys. Go away now! One of them snatch his axe.

Scarecrow: Help! Help! Oh! The winged monkeys tear him apart.

Kira: Toto! Toto! Help! Two winged monkeys grab her she screams as they carry her off. One winged monkey picks up Toto and carries him off as well. All of the winged monkeys fly back to Elsa's castle.

Scarecrow: Help! Help! Help! Tin Man and Lion kneel down to check on him.

Tin Man: Well, what happened to you?

Scarecrow: They tore my legs off and threw them over there! Then they took my chest out and threw it over there!

Tin Man: Well, that's you all over.

Lion: They sure knocked the stuffings out of you, didn't they?

Scarecrow: Don't stand there talking. Put me together. We've got to find Kira!

Tin Man: starts to fix Scarecrow, Now, let's see...


	18. Chapter 17

Elsa's castle

Elsa: (Petting Toto mockingly) What a nice little dog. Puts Toto in the basket and she turns to Kira. And you, my dear. What an unexpected pleasure. It's so kind of you to visit me in my loneliness.

Kira: (Fearfully) What are you gonna do with my dog? Give him back to me!

Elsa: All in good time, my little pretty. All in good time.

Kira: (Begging) Oh, please give me back my dog.

Elsa: Certainly, certainly, when you give me those slippers.

Kira: But the Good Witch of the North told me not to.

Elsa: Very well. (To Nikko) Throw that basket in the river and drown him.

Kira: No, no. Here, you can have your old slippers but give me back Toto!

Elsa: That's a good little girl. I knew you'd see reason. She placed her fingers on the ruby slippers but gets zapped which causes her to scream in pain.

Kira: (Apologetically) Oh I'm sorry, I didn't do it. Can I still have my dog?

Elsa: (Yelling) No! Fool that I am, I should have remembered. Those slippers will never come off, as long as you're alive. But that's not what's worrying me. It's how to do it. These things must be done delicately or you'll hurt the spell. Toto leaps out of the basket and runs out the door.

Kira: Run, Toto, run!

Elsa: (To Nikko) Catch him, you fool!

Toto runs down the staircase and scampers over drawbridge as the Winkie guards throw spears at him.

Kira: Run, Toto, run! Run, Toto, run! He got away! He got away!

Elsa: (Exasperated) Oh! Which is more that you will! Drat, you and your dog! You've been more trouble to me than worth one way or another. But it'll soon be over now! Shows her the large hourglass that has blood-red sand. Do you see that? That's how much longer you've got to be alive. Kira is on the verge of tears. It isn't long, my pretty. It isn't long! I can't wait forever to get those shoes!

Then she stalks away and locks Dorothy in the tower room. Dorothy starts to cry and sits down.

Kira: (Crying) I'm frightened. I'm frightened, Aunt Kim! I'm frightened. As she cries the image of Aunti Kim appears in the crystal ball.

Kimberly: (Worried) Kira! Kira! Where are you? It's me. it's Aunt Kim. We're trying to find you. Where are you?

Kira: I'm here in Oz, Aunt Kim. I'm locked up in the Witch's castle and I'm trying to get home to you, Aunt Kim! The image of Aunt Kim disappeared (Begging fearfully) Oh, Aunt Kim, don't go away! I'm frightened! Come back! Come back! The image of Elsa appears in the crystal ball

Elsa: (Mockingly) "Aunt Kim, Aunt Kim! Come back! I'll give you Aunt Kim my pretty! Cackling evilly and the image of Elsa disappears. Dorothy continues to cry as sand in the hourglass comes down.


	19. Chapter 18

Toto climbs down the rocky mountain and he goes back to the Haunted Forest. Tin Man and Lion finish putting Scarecrow back together as Toto approaches them.

Tin Man: Look! There's Toto. Where'd he come from? (Toto barks)

Scarecrow: Why, don't you see? He's come to take us to Dorothy. Come on, fellas! Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion follow Toto.

Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, and Toto climb up the rocky mountain. Tin Man holds onto Lion's tail he nearly lost his balance and the rock falls down.

Lion: I hope my strength holds out.

Tin Man: I hope your tail holds out!

Lion, Tin Man and Scarecrow see the Elsa's castle.

Lion: (Softly, pointing to the castle) What's that? What's that?

Tin Man: (Softly) That's the castle of Elsa.

Scarecrow: (Softly) Dorothy's in that awful place?

Tin Man: (Crying fearfully) Oh, I hate to think of her in there. We've got to get her out.

Scarecrow: Don't cry now. We haven't got the oilcan with us, and you've been squeaking enough as it is.

Lion: (Sees someone and points) Who's them? Who's them?

Outside of the Witch's castle.The Winkie guards are marching and they chant.

Scarecrow: I've got a plan how to get in there.

Lion: Fine. He's got a plan.

Scarecrow: And you're gonna lead us.

Lion: Yeah. (Surprised) Me?

Scarecrow: Yes, you.

Lion: I gotta get her out of there?

Tin Man: That's right.

Lion: (Determined) All right, I'll go in there for Kira. Wicked Witch or no Wicked Witch. Guards or no guards, I'll tear them apart. Ruff! I may not come out alive, but I'm going in there. There's only one thing I want you fellas to do.

Scarecrow and Tin Man: (Together) What's that?

Lion: Talk me out of it. Lion tries to leave

Tin Man: Stopping Lion among with Scarecrow, No, you don't.

Lion: Now, wait a minute.

Scarecrow: (Urging Lion) Up!

the hourglass is running out. Lion, Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Toto watch the Winkie guards march. Toto barks and the trio shushed him then Scarecrow holds Toto safely. The three Winkie guards approach them as Lion felt scared and whimpered, Scarecrow and Tin Man shush him. The Winkie guards come down and ambushed them. Then Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion fight back the three guards overpowering them. Tin Man, Scarecrow, and Lion wear the guard's uniforms and Toto is holding a red tassel in his mouth. The Winkie guards form a line to march into the castle.

Scarecrow: Come on, I've got another idea.

Lion; Do you think it would be polite dropping in like this?

Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, and Toto come down and follow the Winkie guards into the castle as Lion attempts to hide his tail but can't. The castle drawbridge closes and Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion stop and think.


	20. Chapter 19

Tin Man: Where do we go now?

Lion: Yeah. Toto barks and leds the way upstairs.

Scarecrow: There! They run upstairs to the tower and Toto shows them the locked door. Wait! We better make sure. (To Kira) Kira, are you in there?

Lion: It's us!

Kira: (Running to the door) Yes! It's me! She's locked me in!

Lion: Listen, fellas. It's her. We gotta get her out! Open this door!

Kira: (Terrified) Oh, hurry! Please hurry! She looks at the hourglass running out. The hourglass is almost empty!

Tin Man: Stand back! He starts chopping the door with his axe as the hourglass runs out then Kira comes out and Scarecrow gives Toto to Kira.

Kira: (Hugging Toto) Oh, Toto! Toto! (Hugging Lion) Oh, Lion!

Lion; Kira!

Kira: (Hugging Tin Man) I knew you'd come! I knew you would!

Scarecrow: Hurry, we've got no time to lose! They run down the stairs and the doors suddenly close.

Elsa: (Cackling) Going so soon? I wouldn't hear of it. Why, my little party's just beginning.

Lion: (Nervously) Trapped. Trapped like mice...rats.

Elsa cackles as the Winkie guards arrive with their spears and Toto yelps fearfully as they point their spears at them trapping them.

Elsa: (Giggling) That's right. Don't hurt them right away. We'll let them think about it a little first. She cackles as Scarecrow looks the chandelier which gives him the idea. Elsa shrieks and throws the hourglass to the floor below which it bursts into flames and destroyed. Scarecrow cuts the rope with Tin Man's axe which causes the chandelier to land on the Winkie guards trapping them. Seize them! Seize them! Kira and her friends run for their lives. Stop them, you fools stop them! Seize them! Seize them! She among with Nikko run with the guards then Kira and her friends go up the stairs. There they go! Now we've got them! Half of you go this way, half of you go that way. Hurry! Hurry!

Kira and her friends run down the stairs and along the parapets of the castle.

Lion: Where do we go now?

Scarecrow: This way. Come on! They see the Winkie guards come down the stairs. Back! Back! Half of the Winkie guards come down as well. Kira and her friends scream as the Winkie guards corner them with their spears trapping them once again.


	21. Chapter 20

Elsa arrives among with Nikko

Elsa: (Cackling) Well! Ring around the rosie! A pocket full of spears! Thought you'd be pretty foxy, didn't you? Well, the last to go will see the first three to go before her! And her mangy little dog too! Kira and her friends cringe in fear then Elsa gets the flames with her broomstick (To Scarecrow) How about a little fire, Scarecrow? Sets his arm on fire and cackles

Scarecrow: (Frightened) Help! I'm burning! I'm burning! Kira grabs the bucket of water.

Elsa: Don't throw that water! Kira tosses the water to put out the flame then it splashed on Elsa which causes her to scream. You cursed brat! Look what you've done! (Beginning to melt) I'm melting! Melting! Oh, what a world! What a world! Who would have thought a good little girl like you could destroy my beautiful wickedness? Look out! Look out! I'm going. Her cries fade out as Dorothy and her friends look down. Toto sniffs her black cloak and hat the only remaining parts and Nikko sees that Elsa is dead.

Winkie Guard Leader: (Shocked, to Kira) She's... She's dead, you killed her.

Kira: (Apologetically) I didn't mean to kill her, really I didn't. It's just that he was on fire.

Winkie Guard leader: Hail to Kira! Elsa The Wicked Witch is dead!

Winkie guards: (Together and hailing to Kira) Hail! Hail to Kira! Elsa The Wicked Witch is dead! (Kira smiled knowing that the Winkie guards are free.)

Kira: (To her friends) The broom. (To Winkie guard leader) May we have it?

Winkie Guard Leader: (Gives her the defunct broomstick) Please. And take it with you.

Kira: (Takes the broomstick) Oh, thank you so much! Now we can go back to the Wizard and tell him Elsa the Wicked Witch is dead!

Winkie Guards: (Together) Elsa The Wicked Witch is dead!


	22. Chapter 21

back to the Wizard's throne room.

Wizard of Oz: (Booming voice) Can I believe my eye? Why have you come back?

Kira: (Shows him the broomstick) Please, sir. We've done what you've told us. We brought you the broomstick of Elsa the Wicked Witch of the West. We melted her. (Placed the broomstick by the throne)

Wizard of Oz: (Impressed) Ah, you liquidated her, eh? Very resourceful.

Kira: Yes, sir. So we'd like you to keep your promise to us, if you please, sir.

Wizard of Oz: (Booming voice) Not so fast. Not so fast! I'll have to give the matter a little thought. Go away and come back tomorrow.

Kira: (Shocked) Tomorrow? Oh, but I wanna go home now!

Tin Man: (Angrily) You've had plenty of time already!

Lion: (Agreeing with Trent) Yeah!

Wizard of Oz: (Booming voice) Do not arouse the wrath of the great and powerful Oz! I said come back tomorrow! (Toto walks over to the booth)

Kira: If you were really great and powerful, you'd keep your promises.

Wizard of Oz: Do you presume to criticize the great Oz? Toto pulls the green curtain this is the ordinary man who is pulling levers controlling the image. You ungrateful creatures! Think yourselves lucky that I'm giving you audience tomorrow instead of 20 years from now! Looks over his shoulder. Oh! (Speaking into microphone) The great Oz has spoken! Oh! Closes the curtain and speaks into the microphone Pay no attention to that man behind the curtain! Kira walks up and pulls the curtain. The great and Oz has spoken.

Kira: Who are you?

Wizard of Oz: (Speaking into microphone) I am the great and powerful... (Normal voice) Wizard of Oz.

Kira: You are? I don't believe you.

Wizard of Oz: (Ashamed) I'm afraid it's true. There's no other Wizard except me.

Scarecrow: (Angrily) You humbug!

Lion: (Agreeing with Scarecrow) Yeah.

Wizard of Oz: Yes, that's exactly so. I'm a humbug.

Kira: Oh, you're a very bad man!

Wizard of Oz: Oh, no, my dear. I'm a very good man. I'm just a very bad wizard.

Scarecrow: What about the heart that you promised Tin Man? And the courage that you promised Lion?

Tin Man and Lion: (Together) And Scarecrow's brain?

Wizard of Oz: Why anybody can have a brain. That's a very mediocre commodity. Every pusillanimous creature that crawls on the earth or slinks through slimy seas has a brain. Back where I come from we have universities, seats of great learning, where men can go to become great thinkers and when they come out. They think deep thoughts, and with no more brains than you have. But they have one thing you haven't got. A diploma. Therefore ,by virtue of the authority vested in me by the Universitatus Committeeatum E Pluribus Unum, I hereby confer upon you the honorary degree of Th.D. (Presents Scarecrow a diploma)

Scarecrow: (Surprised) Th.D?

Wizard of Oz: That's Doctor of Thinkology..

Conner: (Places his finger on his head) The sum of the square roots of two sides of an isosceles triangle is equal to square root of the remaining side. (Happily) Oh, joy! Rapture! I've got a brain! How can I ever thank you enough?

Wizard of Oz: Well, you can't. (To Lion) As for you, my fine friend, you're a victim of disorganized thinking. You are under the unfortunate delusion that simply because you run away from danger you have no courage. You're confusing courage with wisdom. Back where I come from, we have men who are called heroes. Once a year, they take their fortitude out of moth balls and parade it down the main street of the city and they have no more courage than you have. But they have one thing you haven't got a medal. Therefore, for meritorious conduct, extraordinary valor, consipicuous bravery against Wicked Witches, I award you the Triple Cross. (Presents him a medal and placed it on his fur) You are now a member of the Legion of Courage. (Kisses Lion)

Lion: (Timidly) Shucks, folks, I'm speechless. (Chuckling)

Wizard of Oz: (To Tin Man) As for you, my galvanized friend, you want a heart. You don't know how lucky you are not to have one. Hearts will never be practical until they can be made unbreakable.

Tin Man: But I still want one.

Wizard of Oz: Back where I come from, there are men who do nothing all day but good deeds. They are called phila er- Good-deed-doers. And their hearts are no bigger than yours. But they have one thing you haven't got. A testimonial. Therefore, in consideration of your kindness, I take pleasure at this time in presenting you with a small token of our esteem and affection (Presents Tin Man a heart-shaped watch) And remember, my sentimental friend that a heart is not judged by how much you love but by how much you are loved by others.

Tin Man: (Smiling) Ah! (Holds up the watch to his ear) Oh! It ticks! Listen! Look, it ticks! Shows the watch to Kira, Scarecrow, and Lion

Lion: (Showing them his medal) Read what my medal says. "Courage." Ain't it the truth? Ain't it the truth?

Kira: Oh, they're all wonderful.

Scarecrow: Hey, what about Kira?

Tin Man: Yes, how about Kira?

Lion: Yeah. Kira next.

Wizard of Oz: Yes. Kira.

Kira: Oh, I don't think there's anything in that black bag for me.

Wizard of Oz: Well, you force me into a catactlysmic decision. The only way to get Kira back to Reefside is for me to take her there myself.

Kira: (Gasping happily) Oh, will you? Could you? Oh! Oh, but are you a clever enough wizard to manage it?

Wizard of Oz: Child, you cut me to the quick! I'm a young Reefside man myself, born and bred in the wilderness premier balloonist par excellence to the Miracle Wonderland Carnival Company. Until one day, while performing feats of stratospheric skill never before attempted by civilized man an unfortunate phenomena occurred. The balloon failed to return to the fair.

Lion: It did?

Kira: Weren't you frightened?

Wizard of Oz: Frightened? You are talking to a man who has laughed in the face of death sneered at doom and chuckled at catastrophe. I was petrified. Then suddenly, the wind changed and the balloon floated down into this noble city, where I was instantly acclaimed Oz, the first wizard deluxe. Times being what they were, I accepted the job retaining my balloon against the advent of a quick getaway. (Chucking) And in that balloon, my dear Kira, you and I will return to the land of E Pluribus Unum.


	23. Chapter 22

to the Emerald City's square filled with Ozian people. Kira, Toto and the Wizard are in the hot-air balloon which says "STATE FAIR OMAHA.")

Wizard of Oz: My friends. I mean, my friends! (Ozians cheering) This is positively the finest exhibition ever to be shown...be that as it may. I, your Wizard per ardua and altar am about to embark upon a hazardous and technically unexplainable journey into the outer stratosphere! (Ozians cheering) To confer, converse and otherwise hobmob with my brother wizards. And I hearby decree that until what time if any I return the Scarecrow, by virtue of his highly superior brains shall rule in my stead assisted by the Tin Man by virtue of his magnificent heart and the Lion, by virtue of his courage. Obey them as you would. Thank you. Toto growls upon seeing the cat in the woman's arms. Toto jumps out of Dorothy's arms

Kira: (Comes out of the balloon) Oh, Toto! Come back! Toto! (To Wizard) Oh, don't go without me. I'll be right back.

Tin Man: Stop that dog! (Scarecrow and Lion run to help Kira get Toto back)

Wizard of Oz: (Starts to float away as the ropes get loose) This is a highly irregular procedure. This is absolutely unprecedented! I'll ruin my exit!

Kira: (Shocked, pleading to the Wizard) Come back! Come back! Don't go without me! Please come back!

Wizard of Oz: I can't come back! I don't know how it works! (To Ozians) Goodbye, folks!

Ozians: (Waving to Wizard) Goodbye!

Kira: (Sadly) Oh, now I'll never get home.

Lion: Stay with us then, Kira. We all love you. We don't want you to go.

Kira: Well, that's very kind of you. But this could never be like Reefside. Aunt Kim must have stopped wondering what happened to me by now. (To Scarecrow) Oh, Scarecrow what am I going to do?

Scarecrow: (Points and sees the bubble) Look! Here's someone who can help you!

The pink bubble comes down from the sky. Hayley comes out of her bubble as the Ozians kneel to her then she comes to Kira and her friends.


	24. Chapter 23

Kira: Oh, will you help me? Can you help me?

Hayley: You don't need to be helped any longer. You've always had the power to go back to Reefside.

Kira: (Surprised) I have?

Scarecrow: Then why didn't you tell her before?

Hayley: Because she wouldn't have believed me. She has to learn it for herself.

Tin Man: What have you learned, Kira?

Kira: Well, I think that it,that it wasn't enough just to want to see Uncle Jason and Aunt Kim. And it's that if I ever go looking for my heart's desire again I won't look any further than my own backyard. Because if it isn't there I never really lost it to begin with. Is that right?

Hayley: (Nodding her head) That's all it is.

Scarecrow: But that's so easy! I should've thought for you.

Tin Man: I should've felt it in my heart.

Hayley: No, she had to find it out for herself. (To Kira) Now those magic slippers will take home in two seconds.

Kira: Oh, Toto too?

Hayley: Toto too.

Kira: Now?

Hayley: Whatever you wish.

Kira: (Happily) Oh, dear. That's too wonderful to be true! (Sadly) Oh, it's... It's gonna be so hard to say goodbye. (To her friends) I love you all too. (To Tin Man) Goodbye, Tin Man. Oh, don't cry. You'll rust so dreadfully. Here. Here's your oilcan. (Gives him the oilcan and kissed him) Goodbye.

Tin Man: (Tearfully) Now I know i've got a heart because it's breaking.

Kira: (Kisses Lion) Goodbye Lion. I know it isn't right but I'm gonna miss the way you used to holler for help before you found your courage.

Lion: But, I never would have found it if it hadn't been for you.

Kira: (Hugging Scarecrow, Tearfully) I think I'll miss you most of all. (Kisses his cheek)

Hayley: Are you ready now?

Kira: (Nodding her head) Yes. (To Toto) Say goodbye, Toto. (Makes Toto wave to her friends and her friends wave goodbye to her) (To Hayley) Yes, I'm ready now.

Hayley: Then close your eyes and tap your heels together three times.(Kira taps her heels three times) And think to yourself "There's no place like home." (She waves her wand slowly)

Kira: There's no place like home. She continues repeating the phrase and the spiral spins downward onto Kira. Then the farmhouse spins and falls back down to the ground. changes back into the sepia tone.

(In Reefside where Kira is lying on her bed while she repeats the magical phrase. Kimberly placed a cold compress on Kira's forehead.)

Kimberly: Wake up, honey.

Kira: (Waking up) There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no... (She sees Kimberly and Jason standing by her.)

Kimberly: (Smiling while holding Kira's hand) Kira, Kira, dear. it's Aunt Kim, darling.

Kira: Oh, Aunt Kim, it's you!

Kimberly: (Removes the compress) Yes. darling.

Professor Tommy: Hello there! Anybody home? (Arrives) I dropped by because I heard the little girl got caught in the big. (Sees Kira) Well, she seems all right now.

Jason: Yeah, she got quite a bump on the head.. We kind of thought there for a minute she was gonna leave us.

Kira: But I did leave you, Uncle Jason. That's just the trouble and I tried to get back for days and days!

Kimberly: (Calming and Comforting Kira) There, there, lie quiet now. You just had a bad dream.

Professor Tommy: Sure.

Conner: (Kneels down and smiling at Kira) Remember me you old pal Conner?

Trent: And me, Trent?

Ethan: You couldn't forget my face, could you?

Kira: No, but it wasn't a dream. It was a place. And you and you and you. (To Professor Tommy) And you were there. (Professor Tommy, Farm hands chuckling) But you couldn't have been, could you?

Kimberly: Oh, we dream lots of silly things when we.

Kira: No, Aunt Kim, this was a real, truly live place. And I remember that some of it wasn't very nice, but most of it was beautiful. But just the same all I kept saying to everybody was "I want to go home!" And they sent me home. (Everyone chuckling) Doesn't anybody believe me? (Toto climbs to Kira)

Jason: Of course we believe you, Kira.

Kira: But anyway, Toto, we're home! (Hugging Toto) Home! And this is my room and you're all here. And I'm not going to leave here ever, ever again because I love you all. (To Kimberly) And oh, Aunt Kim there's no place like home!

**The End**


End file.
